We're Just Fiances!
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: After Wolfram decides to spend some time in Yuuri's world, not only Yuuri extremely warm up to him, Wolfram now has to constantly remind Yuuri they are JUST fiances. REALLY complete now...
1. Chapter 1

Heh, my first Kyou Kara Maou lemon based off a picture I drew and put on deviantart. Hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: ...If I owned this, Yuuri and Wolfy would be on each other like bunnies in heat...in EVERY episode.

One last note, it seems AU, but it isn't.

* * *

Wolfram kicked his feet impatiently as he waited for his hennachoko of a fiance to show up. He was late. Too freakin' late. The school had long been empty, he should've been here by now!

'What could be taking him so long? He better not be cheating. He thinks he can get away with it just because he's cute! Last time I try to surprise him.' He decided firmly, sliding off the desk he was sitting on. He glanced at the clock briefly before sitting back down and deciding (indecisive much?) to give Yuuri just five more minutes.

'Just five more...it's only 4:50...but if that cheater keeps me waiting much longer.' He clenched his fists, "I'll wring his neck!'

* * *

'Dammit, I'm late!' Yuuri panicked as he quickly burst into the school building through the side door, 'Wolfram's going to wring my neck!'

It was supposed to be a short favor for Murata, and he'd be right back! But no, his life is _never _that simple. It turned into some complicated mission to spread justive across the world...and now his boyfriend was going to kill him because he was almost an hour late!

'Fiance.' He corrected himself, knowing that if he belittled their relationship, he'd really pay for it, 'God, he's so violent!'

As he flew up the last flight of stairs, he stopped, remembering that they were supposed to meet on the 5th floor...not the seventh. He made his way back down, glancing at the slip of paper in his hand.

'502-B...homeroom.'

_-Flashback-_

Yuuri struggled over his Calculus, his blonde lover that sat two rows up and one seat to the right from him the last thing on his mind. The other, however, glared back at his wimpy fiance, irriated at his lack of tact.

"Yuuri!" He whispered back at him; getting no response, his mood immediately went to livid. Balling up several sheets of paper, he harshly whispered at him once more before launching the huge wad of paper at his head. The satisfying whap assured Wolfram he had caught the other's attention.

'Ow, what the hell?' Yuuri glared at the notebook sized wad.

"Psst!" Wolfram hissed, "Open it hennachoko!"

"Don't call me that!" He hissed back, shuffling through the mess. Eventually, he found a small slip of paper folded up.

'Talk about a needle in a haystack.' He thought, and then cringed when he realized he made a pun that rivaled Conrad's bad humor.

Opening it, he quickly skimmed over the message before looking at the blonde...whom was no longer looking his way.

The note read as thus:

_"How dare you ignore me! You better not be thinking of anyone else. Look; meet me back at homeroom around 4:00 when the school's empty. I...have something for you."_

_-End Flashback-_

'He's probably just going to yell at me for ignoring him.' He mentally sighed and slowed down as he came to the appointed room.

'Here goes...okay, if he attacks, duck (I accidentally typed 'suck' the first time :P), dodge, and run.' He took a deep breath, inhaling twice and exhaling as he slid the door open.

"Look Wolfram, I'msorryIdidn'tsayany...thing the...first...time...and..." Yuuri's breath caught.

Wolfram turned around and glared at him, hardly notcing how...bothered his outfit had gotten Yuuri.

"I...Is that...th-the...thing you had...for me?" Yuuri squeaked, unable to hide his surprise.

"Oh this?" Wolfram was currently garbbed...in the school's...the school's _girls' _uniform. The cream colored button down shirt...almost the same color as his pale skin, looked...cute with it's blue lining and the red bow at the collar...and the blue skirt hugged his waist while the pleats flared out perfectly, stopping too short...about three inches above the mid-thigh area. He was even wearing the navy knee socks and buckle shoes.

For once...Yuuri understood how his mother could obsess over the kawaii-ness of crossdressing boys...only he was thinking of more than just kawaii.

"...Wolfram."

"What?" He pouted, moving slightly, causing his skirt to sway dangerously close to revealing far more than just leg, "Does it look bad?"

Yuuri quickly shook his head and smiled goofily, "Iie! It looks great." He said as he made his way over to the seat/desk Wolfram was previously leaning against. He sat himself on top of the desk and pulled the blonde's back to his chest.

"Yuuri." Wolfram blushed, still not used to the young maou's sudden bursts of affection, "I'm between your legs."

"So?" Yuuri muttered, nipping at Wolfram's ear, delighting in the little noises of surprise he made, "You're my fiance, right?"

"Y-yeah, but." He gasped as Yuuri began to suckle his neck, "I'm...j-_just _your fiance!"

"Okay then." Yuuri released him and sat further back on the desk. He masculinely crossed his legs and just as quickly, pulled Wolfram into his lap, "There! No longer between."

"This isn't much better!" The blonde mazoku yelled. The poor thing was nearly shocked to death when he realized his fiance's hand had snaked it's way into his shirt already, "Yu-Yuuri..." he moaned as he delicately squeezed one of his sensitive nipples. Taking this as a postive sign, Yuuri let his other hand rest of Wolfram's knee, slowly making it's way up, between, and under his skirt.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram gasped, "We're JUST fiances!"

"Ssssh Wolfy." Yuuri cooed, "If you're too loud, one of the janitors may come look."

"Hentai Maou!" Wolfram acused before his voice fell to a low moan, "St-stop that..."

"Do you really want me to?" Yuuri questioned, rubbing his hand against the budge that was straining under the gym shorts Wolfram used for underwear, "Do you really want me to stop?" He squeezed firmer to make a point.

"Aaaah." he arched slightly, head weakly leaning back on Yuuri's shoulder, "I...I.."

"You what?" Yuuri pressed further, hand sliding under the fabric; grasping and stroking Wolfram, knowing just how to pull him off.

"Yuuri..." He unwillingly bucked into his hand, "I..." His hand gripped Yuuri's busy arm to keep some sense of reality, "I...uun...aaa..." He closed his eyes tightly and begged weakly, "I don't...want...want...to get this...uniform dirty."

"Okay!" Yuuri smiled and released him. He slid right off the desk and kneeled in front of Wolfram, "I'll make sure nothing gets past my lips."

The puzzled blonde didn't put up any struggle, already flushed, panting, and legs spread. He only needed a nudge for Yuuri to slid his shorts down and mouth his erection.

"Yuuurii." He was impossibly good at this. Wolfram faintly wondered if the other had ever had any other lovers, but the thought was disspelled nearly as soon as it formed. Yuuri's head bobbed up and down as he pleasured his lover with his tongue, quite pleased with all the helpless moaning he heard above him. Wolfram's head leaned further back; he spread his legs wider and gripped the edge of the desk until his knuckles turned white.

"Ah...Ah! Yuuri!" Wolfram cried as he came hard into his mouth, "Yu-Yuuri."

'Wolfram...' Yuuri had to just stop and stare at him sometimes during sex. He was just...so beautiful. He may be bratty, bossy, and dominant normally, but times like these, he was completely Yuuri's. He responded to every little thing...so expressive...so responsive! A perfect partner.

'Shoot, I don't know why I wanted girls anyway...Yes I do; cuz I thought it was normal...but damn, Shin Makoku tore down all my thoughts of normal.' He leaned forward and kissed his bride-to-be's lips.

"Wimp...why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what? Kissing you after-"

"-No, staring at me!"

"Oh, that?" Yuuri smiled and kissed him again, "Because you're so beautiful."

Wolfram blushed harder and pushed him back, "...What about you?"

Yuuri blinked at him, "You think...I'm beautiful?"

"No!...Yes!...That's not the point! I mean..." He stared at Yuuri's pants, "You look...needy..."

Yuuri's smile turned into a brood grin, "Ah, so you're offering!"

"I wouldn't say that." Wolfram glared at him, "I just can't...leave you like that." He muttered shyly, tearing his gaze away from the large budge.

Yuuri only smile appreciately and moved so that Wolfram was leaning even further back on the desk, "Okay-"

"-No, not here! It's uncomfortable!"

"..." Yuuri lifted his lover and placed him on the floor, "Better?"

Wolfram glared, sat up, and leaned against the wall, "It'll do."

Yuuri's smile softened as he sat in front of Wolfram, laying his hands on his upper thighs.

"Need to be prepared?"

"Get it over with hennachoko!"

"Heh heh, Bossy!" Yuuri laughed, "But that's an order I don't mind taking." He pulled Wolfram's hips up while lowering his head until he could push his tongue into his entrance, making the other boy sigh, wishing he had something to grip.

Yuuri worked around, making sure he was well lubricated... and glad he could count on Wolfram to keep himself clean. When he was sure he didn't miss much, and that if he continued Wolfram might come too early he pulled back and smiled down at his victim.

"Ready Wolf?"

"Yes." He breathed out, closing his eyes and moaning just hearing Yuuri unzip his pants, "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright." Yuuri grinned as he pulled them down just enough so that they wouldn't be in the way. He gripped Wolfram's hair, kissing him passionately as he pushed inside of him.

Yes, he'd always remember Wolfram was a screamer. (Yuuri himself, is a low moaner :P)

He knew he didn't need to worry about being gentle as he placed his hands on his hips and thrust hard into him. He kept the kiss, letting Wolfram screams be muffled by his mouth.

"Mmmmph! Mmm!" Wolfram could hardly keep consious with the heavy waves of pleasure pounding through him with every thrust. He tightly gripped Yuuri's shoulders, digging his nails in and not noticing he was drawing blood.

'Yuuri...Yuuri...I can't breath!' He thought urgently. As if Yuuri heard this, he pulled his mouth away, allowing Wolfram to gasp and scream all he needed.

'Man, I hope a janitor doesn't come by.' He thought faintly and continued to pleasure his lover by ramming to him as hard as he could muster.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Wolfram cried out, burying his head in the the nook between his lover's neck and shoulder, "Yuuurii..." He whimpered as he came onto Yuuri's shirt.

"Wolf..." The maou sighed as felt himself release inside of him, "God, I love you so much..."

Wolfram smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a tender hug, "Mine." He murmured affectionately.

'You'll never let me forget that.' He chuckled and hugged Wolfram closer.

There was a long serene silence before Wolfram muttered,

"The floor is cold."

"...Yeah...Let's go home."

"Shin Makoku?" Wolfram questioned curiously.

"No...the Shibuya household." He kissed his lips chastely, and lifted him from the floor bridal style.

"...Are we ever going back to Shin Makoku?" Wolfram asked a little peevishly.

"Of course!" Yuuri smiled, "We're just going to stay here a bit longer, love." He laughed and little a finished with, "I like the effect this world is having on you."

Wolfram blushed and wiggled out of his embrace, "Let me get dressed decently." He began to go through the gym bag he brought, "You can borrow my shirt...yours is...messy."

Yuuri glance down at the white splotch and chuckled, "Yeah, you're right..."

"I'm always right, wimp!" Wolfram huffed.

* * *

"You know..." Wolfram said irraitably as they made their way home, "I think you like me best in girls' clothing because you rather I'd be a girl."

Yuuri stopped and stared at him as though he had lost his mind, "Wolfram...that's not-"

"-But I think it is." He glared firmly, "I don't want to talk about it." He finished and walked ahead.

"..." Yuuri could only stare after him, wondering how they always came to such misunderstandings.

* * *

Misunderstandings are a b-tch, aren't they :P Ne...I'm wondering whether the next part should be a sequel or just a chapter 2...what do you guys think? Oh, and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Heh, I suppose making the next chapter the next chapter instead of a sequel makes more sense considering how closely related they are. Now to sort out...that cursed misunderstanding. I STRONGLY encourage visiting my deviantart page (melakenzu there too) so that you can see the picture that inspired this fic! It's called "**Yuuram School Uniforms**"

Oh, and be warned, I liked the word 'fuffy'

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou...you don't want me to scar your innocent minds by listing the reasons why.

* * *

Yuuri...has a thing for uniforms. 

He blames this entirely on Shin Makoku.

He will admit, he once had a thing for Conrad...just a thing...but without the uniform, that thing was a wither of smoke.

Maid uniforms were adorable...but as of late, his interest in women...a wither of smoke.

But nothing...NOTHING was more adorable than Wolfram in uniform.

Ah, he could drool like an old man just thinking about it...

When did he get so turned out?

Who knows, who cares? We all agree that we're just glad for some action!

Anyway, he had a thing for uniforms. Blue, brown, medical, military...it didn't matter. UNIFORMS!

And once again, nothing was more adorable than Wolfram in uniform.

Usually, he had seen him in the blue...and there were three different ones.

Ah, one he had when he first laid eyes on him...the one that he almost always garbed himself in. It was cute, yes, but Yuuri was now used to it.

Yes, we all under appreciate what we're used to.

Then...aaaaaah, then there's was the fuffy one. Just the fuffy shirt with the blue vest and pants. That one he had to say was he favorite! He couldn't explain why it appealed to him more...and alas, Wolfram rarely wore that.

Then there was the formal one.

Yuuri had to say, he just wanted to rip it off!

Cute...but too much clothing. Imagining ripping it off was what made that so hot.

And recently, Wolfram had surprised him with a new uniform. Not the boring black one...A _new_ school uniform. God, Yuuri adored it...he pounced on the boy immediately. Unfortunately...it had a negative effect.

Wolfram assumed that since he was a _girl's _uniform, that what brought on the sudden appeal.

Did he not understand Yuuri's fetish at all!

Yeah, he had to admit he liked it a bit more, but he had three valid reasons. One, it was new! We already went over the fact we don't appreciate what we're used to. Two: Wolfram had a bow at his collar...when he did not have something fuffy at his collar, Yuuri didn't know; he always seemed to have that white fuffy thing. The red bow just stood out a bit more...and was...cute. Third and finally, the skirt. Yes, skirts are feminine...and for good reason really. Who likes hair legs!...however Wolfram's legs were very smooth...and seeing all that flesh of Wolfram...was maddening...he had to have him then!

And Wolfram...took it the wrong way...even after the wonderful sex; he took it the wrong way...

_"I think you like me best in girls' clothing because you rather I'd be a girl."_

He certainly did not want Wolfram to be a girl. Two valid reasons for this. One: He liked...ah, loved Wolfram just the way he was! Sappy, but true, and besides, Yuuri's always been a sap.

And two...Wolfram as a woman...would mean Wolfram with periods...periods meant mood swings...A PMSing Wolfram was definitely something he did NOT need...he was crazy enough as is...

So in his current situation, Wolfram was completely ignoring him. Even though he still stayed on Earth instead of going back to Shin Makoku, it felt as if he moved away. He rarely saw the boy around the house...and he never came into his room...other than to get his own things out. Not only that, he transferred schools just so he could leave earlier, and come back earlier, effectively avoiding Yuuri all...damn...day.

It was SO DAMN FRUSTRATING!

So today, he had finally had enough. He was going to Wolfram's new school, and that was that!

Naturally, it was a prestigious school. Not quite as much as Murata's, but still good nonetheless. Wolfram must've did something great to get in even after the school year started...but now wasn't a time for compliments, now was time to get his man back!

So after school, ignoring all advice of 'Just letting it pass over' he went to Wolfram's school. He knew he'd still be in class today because he stayed for after school tutoring on Tuesdays. He didn't care if the teachers' looked at him funny; of if he got snubbed by the other students; he was just going to go in!

So now...that he was at the front gates...he already felt lost. The school felt like a ghost town. He couldn't even spot a janitor in the blank courtyard. Ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, he went straight in. Just getting to the front office seemed to take forever, but once he got there, he asked the secretary in the front for directions, determined to go whether she tried to send him away or not.

...And the lady seemed to be quite sweet. She asked who he was looking for, pulled out the file, and gave directions straight to the room...

Wasn't expecting that.

Well, even if he bumped into aggressive students on the hall, he couldn't be swayed.

He didn't...got there quite peacefully...

Yuuri had to say, he was a bit disappointed at the anti climatic-ness...that was probably just the Maou side of him fussing...

Maybe he'd get something now. Tutoring was still supposed to be going on, but he was going to go in the class anyway and demand to speak with Wolfram.

"..." He glared at the solid wood door in front of him, turned the knob, and marched straight in...

Nobody...in the class...

"What the fuck?" Yuuri muttered. This rude comment was answered by a Wolfram coming up from getting something under the desk and staring at him puzzled.

And Yuuri...could only stare again.

We already established that Yuuri had seen very little of Wolfram as of late...so that fact that he never saw this uniform may still seem odd, but it was a fact. Ever watch episode 61? I guess not, so I'll launch into the explanation anyway. A red blazer with the school's crest on the left chest pocket. An off-white button down shirt, a blue tie..., and gray pants. Perhaps plain in must people's eyes, but a sharp contrast to what Yuuri was used to. This immediately made it...unbearably hot.

He wanted him...was there really no one else in the room?

"What are you doing here hennachoko?" Wolfram said, glaring pointedly.

Yuuri stopped looking about, and let his gaze slowly meet Wolfram's. The blonde had to flinch, because if he wasn't looking straight into Yuuri's eyes...he would've thought it was the Maou side of him when he said, with firm, no arguing about it determination,

"I'm taking back what's mine."

Wolfram stepped away, back hitting the wall as Yuuri cornered him very quickly for not running across the class. He put his hands besides Wolfram's head to keep him from escaping as he leaned forward and kissed his lips with just not enough force to be rough...yet still firm and commanding. Wolfram barely kept from whimpering as he felt both of his arms grabbed while his neck was being nipped and licked, being especially sensitive for not being touched for so long.

"Yu-Yuuri? What the hell-"

"-I love this uniform...I don't know why, but it's really sexy. It suits you." He smiled up at him as he began to loosen the tie, unbuttoning the top with the same movements.

"I thought you only liked me in girl's clothing." He grinded out between clenched teeth.

"I never said that. Truthfully, I just like you in uniforms..." Yuuri laughed as he finished untying the tie, but didn't take it off his neck, and began to attack Wolfram's collarbone with his mouth.

Wolfram held back his appreciate sigh/moan and again questioned, "Why not pounce me all the time then?"

"...Do you know...how often we'd have sex if I jumped you every time the thought 'that looks hot on him' ran through my brain? You wouldn't be able to walk Wolf-chan!"

Wolfram blushed deeply, "What makes this uniform so different?"

"One, it's new." He grinned as he unbuttoned all the ones he could reach without taking off the blazer, "Two...the tie...that's..." Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "That's...a good look for you...ties..." He opened his eyes and grinned almost evilly as he ran his hands down to grip Wolfram's waist, "Red suits you well. You rarely wear it, and it really marks your personality."

"Oh...you're not...going to take anything off, are you?" Wolfram sighed, letting a hand run through Yuuri's black hair.

"No, I'll pull your pants down some, but that's it." He laughed rubbing against him and taking his mouth captive. He didn't let the thought 'You look like an innocent school boy. I wanna take you over and over again' come out because he wasn't quite sure how Wolfram would take it.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram gasped, pushing him back, "You don't plan to take me here do you!"

Yuuri grinned, "I didn't plan…but…" He kissed his jaw, "You're just too adorable."

Wolfram smiled at his horny fiancé, "You're not nearly as innocent as you let on."

Yuuri only responded by brushing against him again and ceasing the conversation with another breath stealing kiss.

Wolfram groaned and arched into Yuuri's touch, shamelessly giving himself to him.

"Aaah, Yuuri." Yes, it had been much to long since he allowed him near him…in that urgent way he ached only when he was near. Yuuri, knowing exactly all his points, dug his fingers into his hips, causing his blond lover to gasp louder and clutch his shoulders tights. Licking his neck he brought his hands up to tease his nipples under the clothing, bringing Wolfram body even closer on its own accord.

He pushed their bodies against the wall, near molding together as they kissed deeply, lost in the sensations that were experiencing. Yuuri tongue greedily drank of the taste that was individually Wolfram. The older teen had to pull his head but, desperate for air as Yuuri grinded against him again.

His panting increased when he felt his belt loosened and pants unbuttoned. He tried to say Yuuri's name, but only a breathless whisper escaped as he felt air on his lower regions. It was maddening, he tried once again to say something, but feeling Yuuri's bare manhood against his only caused him to cry out.

"Wolfram" He growled low in his throat, pushing against him again and again, "I love you…all of you…Every part…I would change nothing."

It was so tender…something Wolfram was sure he'd remember later…something he really needed to hear…Something to hold on to through the years he was sure he'd still be with Yuuri…something that would let him forgive his lover's stupidity from time to time…but right now; tender words was not what he needed. He needed his body.

"Yuuuuri." He warned, "Please…You're going…t-to…make me…unnn." He closed his eyes, their lengths causing so much delicious friction, "N-not like this…"

"Yes…" He agreed, his voice husky with need. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Wolfram, drinking in the magnificent sight of his lover so flushed before pulling on his hands, leaning him over the desk.

"Like this?" He asked, positioning himself at the entrance.

"Yes…yes." He begged, pushing back.

"Wait." Yuuri sighed, pulling back, "You're not prepared, love."

"Moooi." He moaned, sucking on his own fingers, giving them just the right amount of liquid before arching slightly and preparing himself.

Yuuri…was shocked. Very pleasantly shocked. Seeing him touching himself in this manner…Oh God, Wolfram better hurry up, he might come too soon just from watching.

"Th-there." Wolfram muttered, "Pl-please. Enter me."

Not another word was needed.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram near screamed, hardly able to steady himself as his lover bucked inside. Never had they made love with this much intensity. Holding the edges of the desk tightly, he made his body respond with all the energy he could muster. It. Felt. So. Damn. Good.

Yuuri could never forget how much he loved Wolfram's responsiveness. His hands held good hold of the blonde's slim hips. He didn't look away…he couldn't…close his eyes. He had to watch his lover as their groans echoed off the walls of the empty classroom.

The desk attempted to slide on the floor, not built to handle all this pressure. Wolfram cursed its cheap build. However, he couldn't keep his mind on it for long, Yuuri's shaft seeming to hold his entire body capture as the intense feelings kept raking through him.

"Yuuri!" He screamed as he finally came, closing his eyes and moaning through the rest of his orgasm, brining Yuuri over to his as his muscles tightened around him.

"Aaah…Wolfram…" He sighed, smiling his usual goofy smile as he leaned down to kiss his ear, pulling on it.

"Horny bastard." He complained good-naturedly.

"It takes two to tangle." Eeh, Conrad's bad humor really was rubbing off on him.

"You make me this way." He countered, still too weak to turn around, but he pouted as if Yuuri could see it.

"And you make me this way." He chuckled, pulling him off the desk. He didn't expect Wolfram to be such dead weight, and they ended up on the floor, Wolfram in Yuuri's lap.

"Hennachoko!" He scrambled off of him and started to pull his pants up. Just as soon as the insult left his mouth…his tutor slid the door open, a gaggle of students behind him.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, I was going to be…late…today…so…I…meant…for you to meet me…in…the…lobby." He stared down at his student, horrified…almost as much as Wolfram and Yuuri were.

* * *

_Wolfram was expelled from that school…_

_Well, at least him and Yuuri could attend the same school again._

_Hopefully, such a thing wouldn't happen at school again…_

_Unless…._

_God help him if he ever wore a baseball uniform._

* * *

There, finished my first Yuuram fanfiction...you like? Review, I may start some new stories... 


	3. Chapter 3

I CAN'T SLEEP CUZ'VE THIS CRUDE!! Another Yuuram PWP coming your way…

Disclaimer: If I own KKM, this stuff'll happen every episode.

* * *

"Yuu-Yuuri…" He whispered, breath catching as he felt his balls cupped. Almost shyly, he gripped Yuuri's sleeve and let his head go back slightly as he felt his lover caress him. Yuuri hungrily kissed Wolfram's pale neck, moving his hand that was previously teasing his blonde's nipples from under the shirt. He eased down Wolfram's jeans to his knees and went back to ravishing his mouth.

Wolfram's grip on Yuuri's sleeve tightened as he blushed harder. He moaned and bucked into his lover's hand helplessly. Yuuri just loved teasing Wolfram this way. His flushed expression was just too adorable for words and almost made Yuuri guilty for taking advantage of him this way. Then again…they are fiancés.

How it so easily came to this always surprised Wolfram. They walked into Yuuri's room; Yuuri sat him on the bed…and just began to touch him.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram moaned out, "Wh-what about y-you?"

"I'm getting off all I need just by watching you." He smiled, squeezing to empathize and making his lover cry out.

Yuuri's thumb brushed over the tip of Wolfram's erection before casually traveling back down to his balls and repeating the process. The blonde continued to writhe and moan until, finally, he released into Yuuri's torturous hand. He rested his head on his shoulder, tempted to doze off until he felt his backside gently being intruded. Instinctively, he lifted his hips and attempted to spread his legs until he noticed the jeans restricting him.

"Yuuuuuri!" He whined impatiently.

"Sorry Wolf." He grinned his innocent smile that Wolfram hardly counted as innocent anymore, "But things are going my way today. It's been too long since I fucked you from behind."

"Wolfram blushed furiously and attempted to speak, but could only stutter unintelligently. Yuuri chuckled and kissed his lips, ceasing their pointless movement. As he kissed him, he pushed his fingers in further and was pleased to have Wolfram push back against them appreciatory. When he finally released Wolfram's mouth, he was greeted by a phrase that was starting to come often.

"Horny heika."

Yuuri just grinned and flipped him over. Being the more merciful side (the Maou'll get him later"; he yanked one of Wolfram's legs free of the jeans as Wolfram gripped the sheets in anticipation. Finally, after tanking down his own shorts, Yuuri sunk into Wolfram's warmth, groaning out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Wolfram whined quite audibly at the beginning of Yuuri's gradual pace. He knew his king wasn't trying to hurt him, but dammit, he need some ramming!

"Yuuuri…please…onegai!" He begged in every language he knew, anything to get him going faster. Yuuri, not one to argue with him under these circumstances, compiled, hissing in pleasure as he slammed straight into the blonde's sweet point, forcing a scream from his throat.

This feeling…no matter how many times he felt it, was blinding. Different, sharp and intense, and, oh Shinou, too good! Wolfram was lost…lost to everything but his fiancé now. This fulfilling feeling seemed to make every sense other than feel completely numb. He didn't even realize he was screaming.

And for Yuuri…Wolfram always seemed to be so right. Perfect, tight, and warm. If that wasn't enough to bring him over every time; the way he moaned…the way his legs shamelessly spread wider. Wolfram, they both knew, could be an utter slut for his Yuuri, and this was definitely one of those times.

Sadly, these things never lasted eternally; nonetheless, both were quite satisfied at reaching their completion together. Yuuri lay spent on top of Wolfram, whom, after a good period of resting, turned around to shower his face in kisses.

"Ne..Yuuri…when are we going home?"

"Shin Makoku?" At Wolfram's nod, he continued, "Conrad said he'd come get us sometime…soon…" He felt an ominous presence.

Yuuri never thought he'd be running from Conrad's sword.

Fear the wrath of an over protective big brother.

After all…

They're **_just _**fiancés.

* * *

I think I finally ended this series of fanfiction, haha. Whatcha think? Reviews?

Needed some ramming? Kya! I sound like sempai! XD


End file.
